The Forgotten
by iShouldBeaDisneyPrincess
Summary: Zachs life is perfect. He has a beautiful wife, two kids, and a great job. Amnesia makes him forget it all, and as he fights to regain his memory he dreams of a girl he has a deep connection with. So now only one question remains- who is Cammie Morgan?
1. Chapter 1

**I finished off my last story, and when I read through the comments, pretty much everyone asked for me to write a new one. At this time I really have absolutely no idea where this story will go to, so if you would like to suggest anything I will attempt to incorporate your ideas as best I can unless I come up with some great story plot. So yeah, here it goes…**

Chapter 1-

I woke up and I didn't know where I was. I looked around me. I was in a large bedroom, the walls painted a calm, ocean blue color. The bed I was in had crisp white sheets and a transparent blue canopy that matched the walls. The clock on the bedside table read 12:15 P.M. I got up and looked out the window. It was sunny and the trees were green. Somehow I knew it was summer.

"I thought I heard you moving around up here." I turned around and standing in the doorway was a girl, maybe 25, who was really pretty. "You should be in bed," she said. She came over and grabbed my hand, pulling back towards the bed.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Your home, sweety," she said. She sat down on the bed next to me and took my hands in hers. "You have amnesia. The doctor said that your case couldn't be treated, so I just have to make you remember everything. You were doing so well, but then you forgot everything again. The doctor said that you just needed to rest, which is why you've been in here for the past week. This is the first time you've woken up in days."

I didn't remember getting amnesia. Then again, I wouldn't have. I couldn't remember anything at all. "Who am I?" I asked her.

"Your name is Zachary Goode. You are 26 years old. You live in this house, which is located in a little town called Mystic Falls, Virginia." **(this isn't a reference to Vampire Diaries. I just really like the name of this town)**

I thought about that. I felt like I should remember something, but I couldn't. Finally I asked, "And who are you?"

She smiled when I asked this. She leaned closer to me so that her lips were only inches away from mine. "I am 25 years old," she said playfully, moving her hand up and down my chest. "And my name is Arabelle Goode, but everyone calls me Belle. And I," she said pausing as she moved closer to me, "am your wife." Then she kissed me.

**Suggestions? Comments? All I can say for sure is that eventually Cammie will be in this. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing! Here's your reward! BTW- I own nothing.**

Chapter 2-

"Daddy!" I heard a little voice scream. Suddenly there was a cute little girl holding onto my leg and grinning up at me. She had two light brown braids hanging on each side of her face and shining green eyes. I picked her up and she hugged me tightly.

Belle, still sitting next to me on the bed, rubbed the little girl's back and told me, "This is our daughter, Emma. She's three years old. We have a son named Grant, too. He just turned seven a couple days ago." **(A/N: Belle was 19 when she had Grant and 22 when she had Emma. She and Zach got married when she was 18 and he was 19)**

When I heard my son's name, I felt like I should remember something. It seemed so familiar, and yet I couldn't place it. When he walked in the room a couple seconds later, I saw that he looked exactly like me. He had the same green eyes as his sister, but his hair was black like mine. He came over to the bed, and after Belle took Emma I scooped him up and he hugged me like Emma had. He whispered in my ear, "I missed you, Dad."

I felt terrible. Here I had these two beautiful children and this gorgeous wife, and I couldn't remember any of them. I felt my eyes fill with tears and begin to pour down my cheeks. Belle saw that I was upset and she said to Grant and Emma, "Why don't you two go downstairs and watch a movie?"

Grant and Emma left, Emma stating that she wanted to pick the movie and Grant replying that he didn't care as long as it wasn't Barney again. Once they were out of earshot, Belle turned to me, concern written all over her face. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"No, I'm not. I can't remember anything. I thought…when I heard Grant's name…something came back to me. But I don't know what it was. I felt like I knew that name."

Belle looked at me, and for a brief moment I thought I saw rage flash in her eyes. A moment later though her eyes were filled with joy and I thought I must've imagined it. "That's great, Zach! You're making progress."

I sighed. Then I asked, "What else can you tell me about my life?"

Belle seemed happy that I wanted to know more. "Your father died when you were very young, but your mother, Elizabeth, is still alive. You have one sister named Lia who babysits the kids all the time. She's 24. You work in Richmond which is about a half hours drive from here at a big company that makes weapons for the army. You're the Vice President, and all of your coworkers love you. They're at our house every Sunday during football season, and we always throw a big Christmas party that everyone comes to. Everyone in town knows and loves you, and we've been invited to more than one of the mayor's big parties every New Years. You went to a boarding school somewhere up north for high school, but you don't like to talk about it. You don't keep in touch with anyone from high school that I know of. We met at your mother's company when I was 16 and you were 18. Your mom's the President of the company and I worked for her. You came by one day and we met and started going out. We got married seven years ago, and I stopped working for your mother when I was pregnant with Grant. I haven't gone back to work since because you make enough money to provide for three families of six, let alone one family of four, soon to be five." She patted her stomach, and I noticed for the first time that there was a bulge. I don't know why, but I felt compelled to kiss her, and I did. We kissed for about 10 minutes until Grant came upstairs and asked if he could go ride bikes with his friends. Belle responded that he could as long as he took Emma with, which was followed by a lot of complaining. Eventually both Grant and Emma left, and we had the house to ourselves.

"What are we going to name the baby?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. You named Grant and I named Emma, so I guess it's your turn again." She looked at the bedside clock. It was almost four. "I better go get dinner started," she said. She got up and left the room. I lied back down on the bed and fell asleep.

_It was light outside. Birds were singing. I was sitting on a bench next to a beautiful girl. It wasn't Belle, but she was just as beautiful. We were both about sixteen. I held her hands in mine and I kissed her. She kissed me back. Then she whispered, "I love you, Zach."_

_I whispered back, "I love you, too, Gallagher Girl."_

**SUSPENSE! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but no promises. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here for your enjoyment!**

Chapter 3-

I woke up about and hour later, confused and hungry. Who was Gallagher Girl? What is Gallagher? When is dinner going to be ready?

I could smell spaghetti and meatballs. I got out of bed and walked to the door.

I had no idea how big my house was. It was like one of those old Victorian mansions with a spiral staircase and a large chandelier. I walked down the stairs and looked around. To my right was a fancy parlor that looked immaculate. To my left was a large room with a plasma screen T.V. Children's toys were strewn across the floor. I went to the left.

Beyond the T.V. room was a less fancy dining room. Six places were set up around the table, and I could hear women's voices coming from the room just beyond that. I walked through the dining room and into a large white kitchen. Sitting at the kitchen table were three women drinking tea- Belle, a young red head, and an almost identical older red head who looked to be about 45, give or take a few years.

All three stopped talking when I walked in the room. The younger red head smiled widely and flung herself at me. The older one chuckled and said, "Don't go knocking him around, Lia. You'll put him back in the hospital." Lia let go of me as the older one came forward, arms outstretched. "I've missed you, baby," she said as she pulled me into a hug.

Belle got up from the table and came towards us. "While you were sleeping I called Lia and your mother to tell them you were awake. They wanted to come see you, so I invited them for dinner." I looked at my mother and sister. The only difference I could find between them was their age and the little scar right below my mother's left eye. Other than that, they looked exactly the same.

Grant and Emma came in. When they saw Lia, they ran at her, Emma clinging onto her leg, Grant hugging her waist. Lia laughed at them and my mother said, "What? I don't get any love?"

Emma and Grant responded by letting go of Lia and attacking my mom. I thought for sure they would knock her down, but she had surprisingly good balance. Then it was time for dinner.

This is how we sat down to eat: I was at the head of the table and my mother sat at the other end. To my left Grant sat next to me and in between him and my mom sat Lia. On my right sat Belle and next to her sat Emma. We were all eating our spaghetti and talking about my life and everything I'd forgotten. It turned out that Lia also worked for my mom's company and went on many business trips because of it. Whenever she was in town, though, she'd stay here and babysit the kids while Belle and I went out. She'd been about to leave on a trip to Barcelona when Belle called and said I was awake.

They were telling funny stories about me when Emma asked my mom, "Grandma, what's the ring on your finger for?"

My mom took the ring off her finger and handed it to Emma. "It's my company's ring, sweetheart. If you ever decide to work for Grandma than you can have one, too."

"Will I get one?" Grant asked.

"If you decide to come work for me. By the time you're old enough, though, Lia will probably be in charge."

"I don't think either of you will be working for Grandma anytime soon," Belle answered, staring daggers at my mom.

"Mom, what does your company do?" I asked.

"Well, we go on a lot of business trips around the world. The company is spread out across the globe, and we have a lot of people working with us. Most of our work has to be done in secret because our competitors can be quite hostile. Currently we're trying to find a woman who's been keeping important information from us. We tricked her father about 18 years ago into giving us some of the information, but she holds the rest of it. The problem is, she has a lot of friends in high places and it's very hard to track her."

"Who is she?"

"Oh, no one you need to worry about, dear. But enough about work, let's just enjoy this fine meal."

And so we did. For the rest of the night Belle, Lia, and my mother told stories about me to Grant and Emma. Some were funny and some were sad. My mom told me all about my father.

Eventually Lia and my mom went home and Belle and I put Emma and Grant in bed. We went back downstairs and Belle put our wedding video on. It was funny. Belle shoved cake in my face and shoved some in hers. While we were dancing someone accidentally stepped on the back of her dress and Lia had to sew the dress where it ripped. Our wedding song was "What a Wonderful World" by Louis Armstrong. Belle danced with her father to "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle. It was a really beautiful wedding.

The tape skipped over a few years and then we were at an ice cream parlor. Emma was sleeping in her stroller and I held Grant in my arms. He was fast asleep. Belle was holding the camera and laughing at me because Grant's face was covered in chocolate and it was getting all over my white shirt.

I was laughing and having a great time watching all of these memories. It almost felt like I could remember them. Belle was sitting snuggled up on the couch next to me and laughing. All of a sudden, I stopped and stared at the screen. Belle had put the camera down to wipe off Grant's face and it was pointing in a weird direction. The screen was upside down, but it didn't matter. I still saw it.

Belle realized what I had seen, and she got off the couch and pulled the tape out. "Well that's the end of that tape. Do you want to watch another one? We've got plenty more. Or we could call it a night. Actually I'm really tired. I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you upstairs." She said all of this in about five seconds. She looked pale and a little nervous. Before I could say anything she ran upstairs.

I stayed on the couch for about 15 minutes. Then I slowly got up and walked up the stairs. I got ready for bed and walked into my room. Belle was already in the bed, fast asleep. I climbed in next to her, but I wasn't tired. I couldn't sleep. I was too confused.

Obviously Belle didn't want me to see what I did. For whatever reason, it made her nervous that I had seen it.

I was kind of freaked out, though. Obviously there was something Belle wasn't telling me. Something from my past. Something important.

It had to be important. If it wasn't then Belle wouldn't have freaked out like that. She wouldn't have pulled the tape out so quickly. What I had seen scared her.

What I had seen scared me, too. I didn't know why, but I had to find out. I had to find out what was so important about that girl.

Because at the ice cream parlor, sitting at a table, staring right at the video camera was a woman. But not just any woman.

It was Gallagher Girl.

**Please review! I'm in shock that I already have over 20 reviews. Let's go for 30! Love, Ella**


	4. Chapter 4

**In the reviews some people asked questions and stuff about who certain people are and whether certain people are bad or not. My answer is this- if I tell you, then it won't be a surprise! So just let the story play out and stop pestering me for answers. Also, I have school tomorrow so don't expect an update. I'll try to update on Friday, but I have a date with Harry Potter, so no promises (can you believe it? It's HARRY POTTER! ****) Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 4-

When I woke up Belle was gone. There was a breakfast plate on the bedside table with pancakes, bacon, eggs, and a cup of orange juice. There was a note that read:

_Took Emma and Grant to the park. Should be back by 11:00. I made you your favorite breakfast, so enjoy! Love, Belle_

The clock read 11:30, so I figured they were probably back by now. I ate my breakfast and went downstairs with the tray.

I heard voices in the kitchen so I stopped and listened. They were whispering, so I couldn't hear to well, but I managed to make out this much:

"-could be so stupid?" That sounded like Lia.

"I didn't know she was on it. I'd never watched that far into the tape before." Definitely Belle.

"It doesn't matter what you thought…recognize her?" My mom.

"He seemed to." Belle again. My mom cursed and said something else but I couldn't make it out. I crept closer just in time to hear my mom say, "Listen Arabelle. I have given you everything. When your parents died I gave you a job. I gave you shelter. I paid for you to get a good education. All I asked was for you to marry my son and make sure he never sees or hears about her again, and you even manage to screw that up."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

"No, I'm sorry. If he remembers anything about her, you tell me right away. Don't give him any reason to think that she's important. If you can manage to do that, maybe I'll consider keeping you alive when all of this is over. Do you understand me?"

Shakily Belle answered, "Y-yes ma'am."

"Good. Come along, Lia." They left out the kitchen door. I couldn't see her, but I knew Belle was upset because as soon as the door slammed shut she burst out in tears and I heard her fall to the kitchen floor. I quietly ran back upstairs and then came down again loudly, pretending the noise had woken me up.

"Belle, what's wrong?" I asked when I got in the kitchen. I helped her into a chair and she clutched her stomach. She just kept crying. She held her arms out to me and I hugged her tightly. I knew she was keeping something very important from me, but she was my wife, and although I couldn't remember her, I felt like I loved her. I wanted to know what my mom meant when she said she might keep Belle alive. Was she going to kill her? Did this have something to do with the mysterious company?

I realized that throughout all of this, I hadn't heard anything. No T.V., no movies, no toys being thrown, no little children arguing. "Where are Grant and Emma?" I asked Belle.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffed. "Emma went to her friend Sara's house and Grant's still at the park with his friends. They'll be home before dinner."

"Okay. Now will you tell me why you're so upset?"

She wiped her eyes again. "I don't even know. It's probably just PMS or something." On any other day I probably would've believed it, but after what I just heard I knew it was the biggest lie anyone could tell.

"If you're sure." She said she was, and then she went upstairs to take a nap. When I was sure she was asleep, I looked for that video. I found it and put it in, skipping to the end. I wanted to see exactly what Gallagher Girl looked like.

When I got to the end though, it stopped with Belle setting the camera down. In fact, she never even set it down. It just stopped and the screen went black. Someone erased the footage.

If I didn't know before, I knew now. Whoever this chick was, she was important. I had to find out who Gallagher Girl was.

**That's it for a while. Contemplate over the possibilities…and please review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I begin this chapter, I must say something extremely important: Go see Harry Potter 7. It's the best movie EVER. There's one tiny scene that's added, but it made the whole scene a lot more dramatic. Also I must say that unless you are a soul-sucking dementor with no heart or love and all you have is a deep black abyss of nothingness for a soul, then you will cry. Me and my friend were sobbing at the end of the movie. When you go see it you'll know which part I'm talking about. It's near the end. Now on to the story!**

Chapter 5-

"_Zach, you know I love you. Why does anything else matter?" She looked at me with pleading eyes._

"_I can't stay here. You of all people should know its not safe. Its not safe for either of us."_

"_As long as we stay together we will be safe."_

"_No we won't! Don't you understand? No matter where we go we'll never be safe. They will keep searching until they find us. Its best for both of us that I just leave while I still can."_

"_I won't let you do this, Zach! You know that you love me! You know that we should be together. Why are you letting her tear us apart?"_

"_My mother isn't tearing us apart, Gallagher Girl. We've been separated for along time now." I could see tears in her eyes when I said this. I knew she was upset, but I couldn't be with her. It was for the best._

"_Fine, Zach. Goodbye." She walked away from me, leaving me to stand there in the cold by myself._

_It was for the best…_

I woke up with the same feelings I'd had the last time I dreamt of Gallagher Girl. I knew she was important, but I just couldn't figure out why. Maybe she was someone from my past? No, that couldn't be it. Even with amnesia, I would remember someone like her.

Belle had to get an ultrasound, so we drove to the hospital after dropping Grant and Emma off at Lia's house for the weekend. Her trip had been delayed for another week, so she said she could watch the kids this weekend while Belle showed me around town and explained more about my life to me. Now we were at the hospital and the doctor told us that the baby was definitely going to be a girl. Belle was so excited to hear this. She was beaming all the way home and talking about all the plans she had for the nursery. For a moment, I felt normal. I felt like I had always known Belle, that she really was my wife, that I had never had amnesia and I knew absolutely nothing about this mysterious Gallagher Girl. But that moment passed.

"…name her?"

"What did you say?"

"I asked if you had picked a name for her yet."

I'd totally forgotten that I was supposed to name our baby. "No, I still have to think of one," I responded.

"Well take your time. We have three months until the baby's due, so you have plenty of time to pick."

For the next three hours, I drove around the town and Belle pointed things out to me, hoping to trigger something in my memory. Nothing triggered, but I was enjoying myself driving around with her. Then I noticed someone outside.

There was a man being dragged into a large building by two burly men. He was trying to fight them, but they were too strong and he couldn't make them loosen their grip on him. I tried to get out of the car and go help him, but Belle locked the doors and held my hand.

"They've taken him, Zach. God bless his soul, they've taken him."

"Who are they?"

"No one really knows. All we know is that once they go into that building with someone, that someone usually doesn't come back out. At least not the same as when he or she went in. They…change."

"Well why doesn't someone stop them?"

"We can't. People have tried and then they're never seen again. You can't help him Zach. There's nothing we can do." That's when I remembered.

*FLASHBACK*

"NO!" She tried to run towards the girl, but I wouldn't let her go. She cried and screamed and punched and kicked, trying everything she could to make me loosen my grip on her. "She's my best friend, Zach! I won't let them take her! They can't take her!"

"If you go after her they'll take you too. And I won't let them take you."

"No! I have to help her!"

"There's nothing we can do!"

"There has to be!"

"LOOK AT ME!" I spun her around so that she was facing me. "There is nothing we can do. Bex is gone, Cammie. There is _nothing_ any of us can do now. She just has to try and survive."

*END*

I said Cammie. That was her then. Her name. I had a name now.

Gallagher Girl was Cammie.

**And that's it for this chappy. Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I spoil you people….**

Chapter 6-

Belle looked over at me. "What's wrong?" she asked.

I was still staring at the man being hauled inside the dark building. "Nothing," I said finally. I started the car again and we drove home.

Belle tried to sound cheery, but I could tell she was nervous about something. When we got home she got out of the car and ran inside before I could get my seatbelt off. Somehow I think she knew what had happened back there. I think she knew that I'd remembered something. And she didn't like it one bit.

I had to try and get her to tell me something about Cammie. I thought she probably wouldn't say anything or react to it if I just asked, so I thought of a way to catch her off guard. I walked through the backdoor that led into the kitchen. Belle was taking out two glass plates for us to eat our dinner on. She smiled at me, pretending that nothing was wrong.

"What took you so long? I was beginning to think you got lost."

"Haha," I said she laughed and resumed her work. "I think I know what our daughter's name should be."

She didn't turn around but she was now holding the plates in her hand. "And what would that be?"

"Cammie."

I don't know how I expected her to react, but it definitely wasn't the way she did. She gasped and the plates fell out of her hands, shattering to the floor and breaking into shards of glass. She looked at the mess, shocked. Then she started crying.

I felt terrible for bringing it up and I went over to hug her. She hugged me back and stood there crying into my chest. I told her that we could always buy new plates, that those weren't the only ones we had. That seemed to make her feel better and she stopped crying a little. I helped her pick up the broken glass and helped her over to the couch so she could lie down. We decided to just order pizza. After the pizza guy left, I asked her, "So what do you think?"

"Think of what?"

"The name I told you. Cammie."

She seemed to hesitate. "I…I don't really care much for the name. It's kind of ugly. I mean, Emma is an adorable name, and so is Grant. But Cameron? It just sounds ugly."

I set down my pizza and looked at her. "I never said anything about Cameron."

I'd gotten her and she knew it. Her face paled and she yawned loudly. "Well, it's pretty late and I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed now."

She tried to run up stairs but I grabbed her arm and held her by the shoulders so that she couldn't run away. I looked at her angrily and screamed, "Why are you keeping things from me? I've seen her and I want to know who she is."

"You've seen her?"

"Well, not really. I've had dreams of her. And she was in that video from the ice cream parlor."

"They're just dreams, Zach." She wrenched herself out of my grasp. "Dreams aren't important. They aren't real."

"But she is real, and you know it."

"She's no one, Zach."

"Yes she is. Who is Cammie? And who is Bex?"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! THEY AREN'T IMPORTANT!" I may have had amnesia, but I knew that Belle had never in her life screamed at someone like that. I was beyond angry at that point. She ran past me and tried to open the door, but I was too fast and I slammed it shut again and bolted it as soon as she got it open.

"Why are you acting like this? Why are you lying to me? Is your name even Belle?" I had a thought and looked at her incredulously. "Are you even my wife?"

That hit her. It hit her hard. She looked at me with such deep sadness that I didn't require an answer. I knew the truth.

"Oh my God." I lost all balance I had an slid to the floor. "You aren't my wife."

She didn't look at me. She didn't speak. I saw tears rolling down her face."

"What about Grant and Emma? Who's their father?"

She choked on the words as they came out of her mouth. "Your best friend's."

"What about the baby?"

Tears poured down even harder now. "That one's yours." She broke down and slid to the ground next to me. She pulled up her knees to her chest and cried into them.

"Where is your husband?" I asked.

"I-I don't know. They took him away and told m-me that I had t-to pretend that you were my husband. If I didn't, they would kill him."

"What's his name?" I had the feeling that I already knew, but I just wanted to be sure.

I was right. "Grant."

"Am I married?"

"Yes."

"To who?"

She took a crinkled picture out of the hoodie she was wearing and looked at it for a second. She smiled as if remembering the day it had been taken. Then she showed it to me. "That's her standing next to you."

There were five people in the picture. One of them was clearly Belle. The man standing next to her had a boy in his arms who looked like a younger version of him. This must've been the two Grants. Belle was pregnant with who could only have been Emma. They were all smiling. I was next to Grant and laughing at whatever funny thing little Grant had been doing at the time. The girl standing next to me was beautiful. I had my arm around her and she leaned her head against my shoulder. She looked about my age and had beautiful light brown hair. It had blonde highlights in it and her eyes were sparkling. I recognized her. Somehow I knew that I'd known who it was all along.

"Her name is Cammie," Belle whispered. "Cammie Morgan."

It was Gallagher Girl.

**I want some reviews please! Let's try to break 50!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love you guys. I really do. You know why? BECAUSE I GOT OVER 50 REVIEWS! YAYS! **** I would've updated sooner but I got sick. I feel the need to clear a couple things up before I start the chapter though:  
-Belle is NOT Bex. They are two different people.  
-Belle did not go to Gallagher  
-Yes, Belle did give up her cover easily because she doesn't want to lie to Zach. As you are about to find out, Zach is her friend.  
-It isn't a good thing that one of the kids is Zach's. Belle loves Zach in a brotherly way. She wants her Grant back, but he has been gone for 1 year (Belle is 6 months pregnant)  
That's it. Time to start the chapter!**

Chapter 7-

"That picture was taken about 3 years ago. Two years later…" More tears came rolling down her cheeks. "They took Grant away from me. And they took you away from Cammie."

"Who is 'they'?"

She looked at me sadly. "Your mother."

"What?"

"Your mother is the head of a terrorist organization called the Circle of Cavan, or COC. For years they have been after Cameron Ann Morgan and her family. When you were a sophomore, you met Cammie for the first time on a mission in D.C. Your school, Blackthorne, did and exchange with her school and you two spent loads of time together. Grant met Cammie's best friend Bex and I guess they went out a few times. Then Bex found out Grant's parents were part of the COC and she broke up with him. I was already a part of the COC because my parents died and your mother kind of adopted me. I became one of her top assassins and I killed hundreds of CIA agents with your sister, Lia. We were best friends growing up and we worked well together. I always had a crush on Grant, and when Bex broke up with him I guess he just needed a friend. We fell in love quickly and the next thing I know we're getting married." She smiled as if remembering. "You were Grant's best man. And as your date, you brought Cammie. Lia wanted to kill her, but I convinced her to wait until after the wedding to do anything. She agreed but before she could try anything, Grant snuck you and Cammie out a back door. I'd gotten the chance to talk to Cammie, and I thought she was just the sweetest thing. Over the years Cammie and I spent a lot of time together in secret talking and getting to know each other. I'd never realized how terrible it was for her to have to keep running just to avoid being killed. I became pregnant with Grant and resigned from the COC. All four of us started spending a lot of time together. Your mother was pissed that I had betrayed her like that. She didn't want to take it out on me because I was like her daughter. So she took it out on Cammie."

Belle stopped and sighed, trying to regain her thoughts. "They took Bex. They kidnapped her while she was on a mission and most likely killed her. She hasn't been seen in 6 years."

"I remembered that," I said. "They were dragging her away and Cammie was screaming. I told her there was nothing we could do and that she was gone."

"I had a feeling you'd remembered something in the car. I just wasn't sure what." She continued with what she had been telling me. "Cammie seemed to break after that. She was seldom ever happy and she just waited to hear that someone else she loved was gone. That picture is one of the only moments when she seemed to be truly ever happy. Otherwise, she was just a mask. It was like she wasn't even there. It killed you to see her like that and you tried to help her as best you could. But she just couldn't be helped. You guys moved in here with me and Grant because you had to work and you didn't want to leave her alone. It was working out well for a while, but then they took her away. I had gone to the store to pick up some medicine because she was sick and when I came back she was gone. Your mom and Lia were there. They told me that Cammie had to be 'taken care of' and that if I didn't pretend to be your wife they would kill Grant. I was confused because I don't even look like Cammie, but you came home and you acted like Cammie and Grant never existed. I thought for sure that little Grant would notice you weren't his father, but he seemed to think you were. I still don't know how they did it."

"I can't believe it." That's all I could say. As Belle was telling me all of these things, I could remember little bits and pieces of what she was saying. I remembered that day in D.C. when I first saw her. I remembered kissing her in front of her entire school during a dance. I remembered her jumping from the top of a waterfall just to escape my mother. My mother. She was evil, that I could be sure of. I remembered marrying Cammie and swearing to her that I would protect her at all costs. I remembered my mom coming to my work one day. We had tea.

"It was the tea." I knew I was right as soon as I said it. "She gave me tea so that I would forget Cammie. I'd forget Grant. I'd forget everything."

"You didn't forget for too long, though. You'd remember things and eventually your sister decided that it was too dangerous to keep you around. She poisoned you so that you would forget everything you have ever known. That was about 4 months ago. We told everyone you had amnesia."

"What about the ice cream parlor? Cammie was there. Why didn't she say anything?"

"I didn't even realize she was there until we watched the video. I called Lia because I was scared, but I didn't realize she would bring your mother. Cammie knows the risks involved. She loves you very much. I helped her escape from the COC prison she was in. I wanted to bring her to you, but she said she wouldn't come because they would kill Grant if I did. She must've been watching you."

"What about our wedding?"

"Computer editing. It's quite simple."

This was too much for me to handle. I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to see her. I wanted Cammie.

Belle seemed to know exactly what I was thinking because the next moment she stood up and put her hand out. "Come on," she said.

I took her hand and she pulled me up. She grabbed the car keys and walked out the back door. I followed her and asked, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to see Cammie."

**The soonest I will be able to update again is Tuesday night, but I gave you a lot of information to mull over in your little heads. Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I'm a terrible person for making you wait so long for the next chapter, but I've just had so much going on. I'm telling you now that I probably won't get anything else written until around Christmas. I have break in a week and then I have finals the week after so I'll be too busy studying to update. After that it just depends on how much homework I've got or whatever else is going on in my life at that particular time. But enough about me, let's get on to the next chapter. Enjoy! **

Chapter 8-

It turns out that Belle is a really fast driver. We got to our destination in less than a half hour with her going about 40 miles over the speed limit. Soon we were pulling up in front of a huge mansion with iron gates blocking off the driveway that led up to the mansion. She pulled up to the window where a security guard was waiting and held out a pass I hadn't noticed before. The guard took one look at it and opened the door immediately. Belle drove through just as soon as she could squeeze through the iron gates.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"It's called Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. To the outside world it's a rich boarding school. To people like us, its an elite academy for girls where they are trained how to become spies."

"Did you come here?"

"No. But Cammie did."

"Is she here now?"

"I'm not really sure, but there are people here who will know."

I didn't say anything. I just sat back as she pulled up in front of the doors to the school and stopped the car. We got out and began walking towards the door. I noticed 32 cameras aimed on the door we were entering, 30 of which had spun around to point directly at us as we approached. I felt a little uncomfortable, but Belle didn't seem to notice. "You get used to it after a while," she said, reading my mind yet again.

"Right," I said slowly.

She placed her hand on the doorknob and a blue light flashed under her hand, reading her handprint no doubt. An electronic voice said, "Access Permitted," and the door swung open wide to reveal the biggest staircase I had ever seen. As we entered the hall I looked up and saw that it was much larger than it appeared from the outside. The ceiling rose about 150 feet above my head where a massive chandelier, much like the one in the movie The Phantom of the Opera, was hanging. The floors were neat and tiled. Windows were all mosaics of what appeared to be famous graduates of Gallagher. It was magnificent.

I followed Belle as she began walking off to one side of the staircase. After turning down a few halls and going up a flight of stairs we were standing in front of a wooden door that read "Headmistress Morgan's Office." Belle knocked lightly and a voice from inside said, "Come in."

When Belle opened the door, a woman typing at a computer said without turning around, "I'm very surprised to see you here, Arabelle. And Zachary, its been quite a long time. How are you two doing?"

"I think you know the answer to that question, Mrs. Morgan."

The woman spun around and I saw her clearly for the first time. She had dark circles under her eyes like she hadn't slept in a while. She looked to be about my mother's age and she had light brown hair that cascaded down her back. Worry lines creased her forehead and she looked as if she hadn't smiled in a very long time. She said to Belle, "Why are you here, Arabelle? You are putting the life of your husband, the life of my daughter, and your own life in danger. What about your children? Where are they right now? They aren't blood related to Elizabeth Goode, so how do you know she won't kill them, or at least use them as bait? I knew you could act stupid, but I didn't think you would do _this_."

"Stop yelling at her. She just wanted to help me find my wife. Who are you, anyway?"

"Zach," said Belle. She waved her hand at the woman and said, "Meet your mother-in-law."

I was just a little shocked, but now that I think about it there was some obvious resemblance to the pictures I'd seen of Cammie. She had the same long hair and the same sparkling eyes. Her face was shaped the same way as Cammie's, too. "Um, nice to meet you."

"We've met before, Zachary. Many times. Arabelle, since you've come all this way, you might as well go see Cammie. I assume you know where her room is?"

"Yes Mrs. Morgan."

"Good. Now off with you I have a lot of work to do."

We left the room and Belle shut the door behind us. I gave her a questioning look about what just happened, but she simply shrugged and said, "She doesn't like me. I'm not trustworthy."

Five minutes later we were standing in front of another wooden door, only this one had a room number on it. Belle turned and asked me, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Belle nodded and knocked on the door. Someone shouted, "Door's open."

Belle opened the door. Inside music was blasting and there were two girls who looked about my age jumping on the beds and dancing. They looked like they were having a great time, but as soon as the one girl saw Belle she stopped jumping. I was still behind the door looking through a crack, so they couldn't see me but I could see them. The one girl who had stopped jumping grabbed the remote from the other girl on the beds and turned off the music. She jumped down, shocked but smiling and hugged Belle. She asked, "Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?"

Belle smiled and opened the door all the way, revealing me. "I thought I'd bring you a present since I missed your last birthday."

The girl looked at me. She was stunned beyond belief she let go of Belle and put her hands up to her face. I heard the other girl who'd been in the room say, "Holy shit," but everyone ignored her. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I was so happy.

"Hi, Cammie," I said eventually.

I saw a tear slip away from one of her eyes. Trying to hold back the tears she said, "Hi, Zach."

She ran the short distance into my arms and I held her tight. When she looked up at me she said, "I thought I'd never see you again."

I didn't answer. I just kissed her.

**Well that should do it for a while. I'm twelve reviews away from 80 and I would just LOVE IT if I got that many. Thanks for being awesome readers! Love Ella**


	9. Chapter 9

**I love you guys. I really do. So far I have 82 reviews and I am just beaming. **** See I'm smiling. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 9-

I don't know how long we stood in that doorway just holding and kissing each other, and I didn't really care. All I knew was that this was my wife and I loved her, even though I couldn't remember it. At least, I hadn't been able to. Now as I stood there memories started flooding back to me just as they had before. All of the good and bad times we'd shared were remembered at that moment. They all told me one thing- this was my Gallagher Girl.

When we finally had to stop for air, I noticed the girl sitting on the bed next to Belle for what seemed like the first time. She saw me looking over by her and she waved at me. ""I don't suppose you remember me do you?"

She looked about Cammie's age and had black hair that ran down her back. She was wearing a colorful blouse with black jeans that probably wouldn't look good on anyone else. "Sorry, no," I answered.

Cammie said, "This is Macey. She was my roommate along with Bex and Liz when we went to school here." She looked at Macey. "A few months ago, some agents tried to kidnap and kill her. She decided the safest place for her was Gallagher, so here she is."

I looked at Cammie. "Have you been here since Belle got you out?"

"Yeah. Belle drove me here right after she broke me out, and I've been here ever since."

I didn't say anything after that. I just kept looking at Cammie. She was so beautiful.

Finally Belle broke the silence. "So Cammie, where's Liz?"

"You know Liz. We just can't keep her away from the lab."

Macey broke in. "Ever since Fibs retired she's been down there everyday teaching the little snots how to become amazing freaky geniuses like she is."

Belle laughed. "That sounds like something Liz would do."

We talked pleasantly for a while longer about some other stuff. Cammie and Belle talked a lot about the baby that was coming, too. They seemed to have already decided that Cammie would get the baby since she'd always wanted to be a mother. Plus, Belle didn't really want to keep a baby that wasn't Grant's too.

"So," Cammie asked. "Have you heard anything about Grant?"

Belle looked down, tears forming in her eyes. "I know he's not dead. Not yet anyway. Last I heard he was still being held in the prison in Rio that I was telling you about."

Cammie put an arm around her. "I'm sure he'll be okay. Grant's strong. He'll hold out."

Belle sniffed. "I know. I just wish he were here with me."

Cammie looked at me. "I know how you feel," she said.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a girl in a lab coat ran through the room and literally jumped on top of Belle. She screamed happily, "Belle! You're here!"

"Hi, Lizzie!" Belle said, equally excited. "How've you been?"

"So good. I just figured out how to use a carbon solution mixed with a combination of illegal chemicals and crack to make the perfect antidote for bronchitis! And if you add in a peach blossom, you smell fruity!"

"It sounds like a lot of work to me," said Macey, who was now flipping through a magazine.

"Actually it didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would. I think it may have taken longer to make that acne solution than it did to make this. Oh, and I perfected the boy translation machine for the ninth graders. And remember that old van? It's not up to 8,000 miles per gallon." Liz was beaming with joy. She looked like a little kid with her hair in two messy braids and what looked like dirt smeared across her face. For the first time, she noticed me. "Oh, hi Zach I didn't see you there."

"Hi, Liz."

As we all caught up with each other and talked about things, everyone seemed to relax. I noticed, however, that everyone seemed to refrain from talking about the one girl who wasn't there. For reasons I'll probably never know, nobody had any interest in bringing up Bex Baxter. It was like the mere mention of her name brought everyone into a sad, gloomy state.

Just as I was thinking this, there was a light knock on the door. It was pushed opened and a head peered in. She looked maybe about 14, probably a student here. She said, "The headmistress sent me to tell you that there are people here who are looking for him." She pointed to Zach. "And they have someone named Grant with them." Then she closed the door and left, not realizing that what she had just said had been the best and worst news anyone in the room had heard in a very long time.

**Sorry guys, I know it's shortish and not very good, but I'm having writer's block with this story. I don't want to leave it unfinished like I did with my last one, but I'm all out of ideas, so it might take a while for me to update. Sorry bout that. Review!**


End file.
